


The Constant Sting of Love

by astrokisses



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: AU Where Jude finds out the mortal world isn't too bad, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardan is extremely envious of her chemistry partners, Cardan is so sad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm a terrible writer I'm so sorry for this mess, Jealous Cardan, Jude might be a bit oblivious, Light Angst, Multi, Oak is kidnapped, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, So is Jude, What is going on with my babies, did I mention Cardan is jealous, i'M SAD, i'm not okay, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokisses/pseuds/astrokisses
Summary: Jude Duarte is finally recovering from her banishment from the Faerie world. She's trying to live her normal, mortal life without having to miss the man that held her heart and crushed it into bits. She's successful until her brother is kidnapped, and she has to see him once again.AU where Jude is living her best life (or at least, trying to.)Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr.(WARNING: May include graphic sexual scenes, alcohol use, mentions of PTSD, and non-consensual sex. Please take this warning seriously and be safe.)





	1. Chapter One

* * *

Most nights like these, Jude loved to sit on her balcony and watch the world around her. The bustling city of New York never would’ve have appealed to her a few months ago, yet it was home to her now. The home in faerie left a bitter taste on her lips. Below her balcony, the street was filled with the constant sound of cars honking and people laughing after their eight o’clock dinner. Jude sighed, and her warm breath floated above her in the chilly night. She wondered if Cardan was doing the same too. It had been months since she last saw the High King. Too many to count. Six, seven or eight, she didn’t know. (Actually, she did. ~~Eight months, a week and three days~~. Of course, she would never admit her constant calendar checking and a message from any of her sisters, but they never came.) So she stayed in the human world and did human things.

She went to school, had a job and babysat her little brother, Oak. Some days she watched the rain and listened to music. After two months of not living in faerie and crying over Cardan’s absolute betrayal, she decided to stop moping around and began to start loving her human life. It was definitely easier and she didn’t have to keep risking her life (excluding that one taxi cab last Friday that almost hit her on her way home.)

The mortal world wasn’t too bad. The magic might not be there, but there were several wonders around the world that she could explore. For once in her life, Jude Duarte wasn’t pushed back by her human-ness. In fact, her being human was a huge benefit. There was no longer the worrying about being glamoured or accidentally eating faerie fruit. For once in her life, she was normal, and it might’ve been good. 

* * *

Despite sleeping early, Jude was miserable on Sunday morning. Her hair was extremely messed up, her eyebags felt too heavy and her throat felt dry. Today she was supposed to go over to her sister, Vivienne’s house to babysit Oak again because Vivienne was going on a business trip. Rubbing her tired eyes, she headed towards the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

Less than an hour later, Jude was on her way to Vivienne’s home. She never knew mortals were so interesting to watch, despite being one herself. It was almost amusing to observe them blow plastic and bend them into shapes, or dance to music as if no one was watching. Faeries would’ve scoffed at such madness. After glancing at a slightly frozen “statue” of a man, she felt someone staring at her, but after looking everywhere, she couldn’t place the culprit. Perhaps it was just a gust of wind from the New York wind and her mind playing tricks on her. It seemed to do that often now that she lived in the mortal realm. Weeks ago, she thought she had a glimpse of Cardan, but the man turned out to be a business tycoon that grimaced when she had knocked into him. She shook her head to rid of the embarrassing memory until she finally reached _East Villiage Apartments_ , where Vivienne lived.

“Oh thank god you’re here,” Vivienne pulled Jude into her apartment and shut the door firmly right behind her. Jude glanced around the room in confusion. _What was going on_? “I know the topic of Cardan,” Jude faltered slightly. “Is a bit, difficult to talk about but I swear, I think Cardan or _someone_ from Faerie is looking for you.” She said, pacing in front of the lounge Jude was resting on after she heard Cardan being mentioned. It seemed as the ring Cardan gave her was also begging for attention as it felt cold against her chest, underneath her hoodie.

“I highly doubt that.” The brunette says in reply to her sister’s outrageous statement. “Who’s looking for a banished mortal, especially in such a busy city?” She wondered but remembered the chilly feeling of someone’s gaze on her minutes before. Dismissing it, she decided to calm her sibling’s fears. “You’ve been stressed lately. Chill out.” Brow furrowed in confusion, but a widening smile was placed onto Vivienne.

“I see you’re adjusting to mortal teen phrases quite well. Are your chemistry partners finally rubbing off you?” She asked, and Jude rolled her eyes.

“Both Jackson and Jennie are constantly telling me to “chillax,” She says, quoting. “You should too.” Jude gets off the couch and leaves her sister in her ecstatic state. The brunette walks towards the closed door of Oak’s room, a rocket ship hangs over his door. It might not be normal in Faerie for little faeries to have rockets and cars in their room, but Oak was practically in love with the technological objects. He begged for a car-styled bed, just like his friend Jessica at school had. Jude knocked on his door, waiting for Oak to open the door to “surprise” her.

“Oak?” She knocked on the door once again. No reply. Fuck. Anxiety filled her veins and a surge of worry fell over her, as she opened the door roughly. Jude screamed. If Oak was here in the last twenty-four hours, he must’ve exploded because the room was in complete, utter shambles. His usual neatly tucked bed was destroyed amongst other objects in the room. Vivienne turned up behind her and looked at the scene with wide eyes. “What in the fuck happened?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi is disappointed. Jude is figuring things out. Where is Oak?

“What in the fuck  _ happened _ ?”

“Well. You were slightly right. Someone from Faerie was stalking me. So they could kidnap Oak at the right time.” Jude said, still shocked. It still hadn’t processed in her head yet. 

“You  _ must  _ go to Faerie. I have to go to this meeting.” Vivienne pleaded, widening her eyes. Jude looked away. She knew what Vivi was doing.

“I-I can’t Viv,” Jude said, sighing. “I’m banished, remember?” That was an excuse and they both knew that, but Jude continued. “Besides, I have no one to back me up or to help me even cross. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

 

“So you fought for nothing? All your hard work, just so Oak could get kidnapped again? Where was the Jude Duarte that would’ve risked her  _ life  _ for her brother, because she certainly isn’t here now.”  _ Ouch _ . That stung, but Vivianne had  _ zero _ rights to call her out. She begged Jude to come to the mortal world and now she was.

“That Jude died in Faerie. She’s gone.” Jude replied bitterly, releasing the anger she felt the first two months she was in the mortal realm. This was the first time in a very long time she had revealed her feelings about _the_ _incident_ as they liked to call it. Vivi softened her features. 

“I didn’t mean-” Jude raised her hand, gesturing for her to pause whatever was going to come out of her mouth next.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m over it.”

* * *

 

I called my boss and told him I had a family emergency. I’m going to Faerie right now. This is my last offer. Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Vivi asked, holding a backpack full of clothes and necessities. Jude looked up from her cellular device. Did she want to go? She shook her head no.

“I’ll stay here just in case. You go.” Viv sighed. at her sister's response.

“Jude, come on. I need your help. Only you would know how to find Oak. I promise we won’t get caught.”

“And how’s that?”

“I’ll figure it out. Just please come? I can't do this without you. Poor Oak must be terrified. Perhaps he’s alone in the dark-“

“You can save him, Vivienne. I can’t. Just go before time runs out.” Jude turned her head before she could see her sister’s disappointed face. However, Jude wasn’t lying when she said she couldn’t. A few months after getting used to not murdering people, her body reacted oddly at the sight of blood or violence. When she had told her mortal friends (who are very much interested in the Faerie realm) they concluded that she might’ve developed some sort of mental disorder about violence and blood, especially being traumatized in Faerie for so long. The last time she watched a gory movie with Jennie and Jackson she vomited all over their leather couch. Safe to say, all the movies they watch now were comedies. No romance. ~~Romance meant Cardan~~. 

Jude swallowed and ignored the prick of tears brimming her eyes after she heard the door slam out of anger. She knew Vivi really needed her. But she was mortal and she was weak. _Weak. Weak. Weak_. Just as Nicasia had said.

* * *

**CARDAN**

"My daughter is missing and you're resting?" Madoc roared at a stunned soldier. He stammered for a while, something along the lines of ' _we tried sir_!' and ' _we cannot find her, no matter where we look_!' Cardan rolled his eyes and slouched over his throne. Honestly, times like these Cardan missed Jude's commentary when she would whisper into his ear. The thought of Jude made his amused smirk drop. _Jude. Jude. Jude_. His wife, his High Queen and his equal. But she was gone and took his heart with her. The oh-so-familiar gloom fell in the castle and Cardan's subjects dropped their gazes. The High-King might've not known, or perhaps he did, but a few months after the mortal Jude Duarte was banished from Faerie, any mention of her name would bring the room a few degrees lower.

However, Faerie soaked in his constant brooding. Flowers were blooming at an alarming rate, and the Faerie fruit tasted sweeter than ever. But soon everyone learned if they spoke of the mortal girl, Cardan would've done something terrible. So the flowers stopped blooming well and the Faerie fruit went back to its nectar-like flavor. On some days, where Cardan would get intoxicated and bring a brunette girl into his room, Faerie engulfed in his misery. When he whispered Jude's name over and over whilst pretending the female fae was her, and the tears could not stop, the grass seemed greener and the lakes looked magnificently clearer. 

Cardan cleared his throat. 

"Madoc, I'd appreciate if you would take this outside. I understand your concern over Taryn's disappearance but I'd imagine she'll show up sooner or later. She might've gotten lost. Mortals often do in Faerie." He said, and he heard the sickening sound of Nicasia's giggle fill the castle. Madoc flared his nose but knew better than to defy his king. 

"This is not over, _boy_ ," He seethed to the terrified soldier. Too bad for him. 

"Perhaps, it would be better to discuss this over a civil manner, father." All eyes shot to the only true daughter of Madoc, Vivienne. She looked like a mortal, with her _jeans_ and _blouse_ (as they call it in the mortal realm.) Cardan kind of expected Jude to jump up from behind, but it never came. Vivi met eyes with Cardan and shook her head whilst giving him a sympathetic smile. Jude wasn't here. He felt crushed. His expectations were crushed yet again by the same girl. Madoc and his daughter began to speak in a hushed, animated manner despite everyone watching in shock. 

"So great! Oak is missing and so is Taryn. Just fucking fantastic,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, it's so short but thank you for reading this if you've come this far :) I'm grateful for the comments and kudos, I didn't actually think anyone would read this. I just wanted to see a JudeCardan fic where Jude likes the mortal realm and I wanted to see a jealous!Cardan because I think that's such an interesting plot to explore. I wrote the basics of what I wanted this chapter to be in my third-period Chinese class before drafting it in my fourth-period biology class so I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. Again, thank you for the support! I'm going to take a nap before doing my homework hehe.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardan angst. I cannot deal and I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I changed the rating to M, and added some warnings in the bio of the book but in case you didn't see it, I'll put it here. WARNING: Includes graphic sexual scenes, alcohol use, mentions of PTSD, and non-consensual sex. Please take this warning seriously and be safe. I'll try to remember to add warnings before a chapter if it contains a certain trigger, but I can't remember for all chapters so PLEASE take my warning seriously. Anyways, this chapter contains alcohol use and non-consensual sex so read with caution.
> 
> However, on a much lighter note, we see a glimmer of jealous!Cardan and lots of angst. So sorry. Much love and thank you for all the support. 
> 
> x

"So great! Oak is missing and so is Taryn. Just fucking fantastic.”

“Dear daughter, if you’ve come to ask for Oak, I have no idea where he is,” Madoc spoke to his first (and last) born daughter. 

“ _ Bullshit _ . He was here and then Jude-” A dangerous chill fell down everyone’s spine. Cardan watched Vivienne with steely eyes, but underneath the hardened edge, he was begging to know about his wife’s whereabouts. Did she have a human companion? Perhaps she forgot all about the Faerie world and began to love a mortal who could never be as attractive as Cardan himself. Maybe when they kissed, Jude thought of the time she had kissed him, with a knife to his throat. Cardan swallowed at the thought. Not again. She was no longer allowed to occupy his thoughts while his civilians were so weary and nearby. He gestured for Vivienne to continue. “Jude came over and he was gone. Children don’t  _ disappear,  _ father, not unless someone takes them.” 

“I understand all of your concerns, however, for today I must dismiss the court,” Cardan said, with no ounce of emotion tracing his elegant features. “Vivienne, Madoc, stay behind. Everyone else may leave.”

“But-” The daughter of the queen of the Undersea began to protest but Cardan put his hand up as a signal for her to be quiet and shot her a deathly glare. She lowered her head and nodded. He was the High King, of course, she had to obey. With a curtsey, she left the room following the nervous subjects as they left the throne room. Cardan rubbed his eyes and sat lazily in his throne. 

“Vivienne, you claim my nephew, Oak has been-what do the mortal’s call it? Ah, kidnapped, correct?” Vivi nodded. “Have you checked the mortal realm after his disappearance?” Her eyes were cast downwards. She didn’t need any verbal words because her actions were enough. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Then do it.” He ordered and faced Madoc. “Your daughter has twenty-four hours before I call the royal guards to search for her. She may not be in danger, for now, so you mustn’t worry. Both of you, leave the room. I request for individual space.” He closed his eyes and waited to hear the familiar steps of footwear on the floor. Click, clack. He didn’t open his eyes until the door was slammed shut. 

The Roach and Bomb appeared beside him and tentatively stepped towards him. 

“Bring me a bottle of Faerie wine,” Cardan said, leaning his head back so the crown tilted slightly. “The strongest we have.” He blinked at the ceiling. How many times had he done this when Jude was around?

“King Cardan, you asked us this last time. We have  _ no more  _ of the strongest.” Cardan closed his eyes once again and sighed. 

“Bring me anything to forget for the day.”  _ Forget her _ , he silently added. Though both the Bomb and Roach knew he thought it. They all did. The High King who proclaimed the love of his life had lied. Lied about being the Queen of Faerie, lied to all of them. Maybe that was her human nature after all. 

After the Roach led his High King towards his bedchambers, the Bomb brought a bottle of wine with a familiar label. She stared at him sympathetically before he guzzled down a gulp within seconds. He stared at the girl that was the closest thing Jude had to a friend before she was banished and wiped his mouth. 

“I don’t need your pity.” He seethed, a fire behind his eyes. She shook her head sadly in response. 

“You’re not the only person that misses her Cardan, but you  _ are  _ the only person that could bring her home.” And with that, she walked out, closing the door behind her. Cardan rolled his eyes and took another gulp. And another. So when Nicasia entered into his room later that night, with his eyes bloodshot, he imagined her to be Jude. Her blue hair turned into an auburn brown, her pale eyes turned to the color of human coffee and suddenly they were on the same bed he had proposed to Jude with. _Jude. Jude. Jude_. He closed his eyes as Nicasia whispered so many things into his ears as she ripped his clothing away. _Jude. Jude. Jude_. He was lost in a mortal whilst a perfect Fae was willing to marry him and rule. How pathetic. 

“I could make you forget for one night Cardan. I promise.” Nicasia had whispered as she placed kisses down his chest. His eyes were closed and he was breathless. He kept whispering that mortal girl’s name, over and over and it disgusted Nicasia. Even after months of her banishment, the High King was still dreaming of her. He was still imagining  _ her  _ instead of being with Nicasia. She just needed a few more months and Cardan would be over the human girl.  _ She was just a phase _ , the blue-haired Fae told herself as Cardan robotically removed the laces of her dress. 

Nicasia knew he wasn’t doing this for her. He wasn’t even anywhere near sober. Perhaps she was taking advantage of him, but she took him any way she could, even if it meant intoxicated and forgetful. Oh, how he will be so cruel in the morning. The Fae sucked a patch of his skin as he threw her dress aside. 

“Jude, Jude, Jude,” He whispered again, and again until dawn rose and they were no longer clothed and skin met with skin.

* * *

 

The flowers smelled particularly well that morning as Faerie drank in Cardan’s misery that night and the tears that would never shed filled the lakes and rivers. The sun shone brighter than on an average day, mocking him. 

“Get out,” Cardan snapped at the daughter of the Undersea as soon as he gained consciousness. The Fae held her head up in dignity as she slipped out of his room, dress in hand. He walked over to his wardrobe and went to find the one thing he was looking for. The box that held a scented sheet and pillow. ~~Jude. Jude. Jude~~. He closed his eyes and brought the pillow closer to his chest, and allowed himself to recall the last night he was with her. As she slept, he held her in a similar manner. She left the scent all over his sheets and when her exile came, he shoved it in the crate in the back of his closet. In particular weak moments, he would come back and do the same thing. 

Removing his naked body from the ground, he went to the washroom to begin the day. When he witnessed his reflection, he wanted to vomit. Purple and pink marks ran across his neck, chest, and shoulders, but they weren’t from Jude. How could she ever agree to marry him? He was disgusted with himself. He was lost and knew where exactly where he was. The Queen of Faerie had taken him with her into exile. Cardan Greenbriar was no one but the ghost of a shell of who he once was and all of Faerie would suffer immensely with Jude Duarte's absence. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude gets a nice surprise from a visitor. She enlists for her Chemistry partners (who may, or may not, be her best friends) for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a ROLL here! I'm typing as soon as I get home (then taking a few breaks) then uploading. Hopefully, I can finish this by the end of the school year :) I'm thinking about a JudeCardan Modern Highschool AU to start too and it may or may not be childhood best friends to lovers to enemies back to lovers ;) I just love that idea but I'm not sure if I want to do it yet. Maybe I will for my own benefit.

**MONDAY, _TWENTY FOUR HOURS AFTER VIVIENNE LEFT TO FAERIE_**

“Jude.” She knew that voice. She hadn’t heard it in almost eight months. The auburn-burnt haired female paused in her steps. Jude swallowed the bile rising in her throat and began to speed walk down the empty hallways of Kingston Academy. Her uniform pleated skirt swished against the leggings. “The High King of Faerie is requesting your presence!” He called after her. Again, ignoring him, she turned the corner to reach her locker. His heavy footsteps were clicking down the halls right behind her, every step of the way.

  
After twisting her lock combination, she pulled on the opening harshly and forced her books inside. Jude turned around, whipping her hair behind her and flared her nose to meet face-to-face with the boy.

  
"What does _he_ want, Roach?" She spits venomously, a hatred burning in her eyes. Though she would never admit to it, she was a bit disappointed to see that Cardan wasn't here to obtain her, but knew it was better. She would've shouted horrid things at him and perhaps stabbed him with her delicate kitchen knife. The Roach lifted a corner of his mouth as she shoved a different book into her backpack. _AP Chemistry_ , the title read.

  
"I know you're angry at him-"

  
"I'm not angry at him." She snapped, closing her locker shut.

  
"You're not?" He asked, incredulously. Jude closed her eyes and sighed, falling into a step that Roach followed. They exited the large building and she fixed the blazer that fell against her torso.

  
"No, I'm not. Tell your High King, he was right. I don't belong in the Faerie world. I belong here," She gestured to the area around them. "People here accept me. I have friends, mentors that actually appreciate my work and I don't know if this is a positive thing to you or not but I don't have to, you know, _risk my life every day_!" She cried. Both Roach and Jude knew it was true. She was hated and felt miserable in Faerie. Everyone shunned the weak mortal that had to constantly prove herself.

  
The Roach stared at the girl in pity.

  
"Jude, you don't understand." He paused and flickered his eyes to the concrete ground of the parking lot. "It's not Oak that's just missing. Vivi's missing too."

  
"You're lying to me," Jude whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. She knows Vivi could take care of herself. Vivi knew how to protect herself. _Denial. Denial. Denial_.

  
"You know I'm not," Roach said stepping backward. "When you finally come to your wits, you'll find me."

  
"Wait-" And he was gone. Jude felt like she wanted to scream at the sky or pull at her hair. Why was the universe always punishing her?

* * *

  
When she arrived home, she pulled her cellphone out to call Vivienne. Maybe she was wandering the city with Oak. She groaned as the voicemail spoke monotonously into her ear. ' _I'm sorry, but the number you have called is not available. At the tone, please try again. If you hang up..._ ' Instead of doing homework tonight, she had to form a human army to save her sister. _Most teenagers didn't have to deal with this,_ she thought. Then again, most teenagers were not queens. What was Jude even the queen of?

  
"Queen of nothing," Jude muttered under her breath and she stuffed clothes into her backpack mindlessly.

  
"It seems like you've come to your senses." Jude yelped. Roach was at the edge of his bed leaning over to watch her.

  
"You don't-" Jude paused. "What's up with people not understanding privacy?" She reprimanded. Roach shrugged and she shook her head in annoyance. "Before we go, we need to pick up recruits."

  
"Recruits? As in..Humans?" He asked tentatively.

  
"Yes. Humans."

* * *

  
The walk to Jackson and Jennie's neighborhood was short. They lived in the nice buildings in East Villiage that most likely costs millions of dollars. Their shoes costed more than Jude's monthly rent. She stepped up into the porch but, before Jude could knock, a lady wearing a set of white pearls and a suit opened the door with a smile.

  
"Jude, come on in! Jennie and Jackson said you brought a friend? You guys are going camping, correct?" Through clenched teeth, Jude nodded and smiled. She hated lying to Ms. Aster. 

  
"Yup, and we won't be back for a week. The school's totally fine with it, right Rody?" She asked, nudging Roach in the stomach. _Rody_? Jude tilted her heads and widened her smile. Ah, she wanted him to charmspeak her.

  
"Correct, as our headmaster is giving us permission. Though, you'd like to let them know as well, right?" He asked, trying to push his words towards the older lady. She nodded blankly as if her mind was too foggy to even process the information and allowed them inside before walking over to her expensive car. She called for the two (possibly siblings? Roach didn't know) to head down. When they entered the room, Roach knew they were definitely not related. They were too close to be siblings. Almost...lover like. The female, Jennie, had a certain smell to her that he couldn't place exactly. He had smelt it before though. 

  
"Jude," Jennie said breathlessly, fixing her straight black hair. "We thought you would take longer." The male beside her, a brown-haired male who smiled sheepishly threw his hand through his hair. Jackson.

  
"Uh huh," Jude said, raising her eyebrow at them. Jackson gulped under her stare but didn't dare to look up. She decided not to push it, for now at least. "Anyways, this is Roach. He'll be taking us to Faerie." They greeted each other with half-waves and forced smiles. The tension was very thick. As he called upon the stead to take them, Jennie locked her household, pushing her sack bag onto the side. Both mortals knew of the place Jude once called home after an accidental "too much tequila" incident and Jude sobbed on her way back to her apartment about it. Through smeared makeup and hazy lights, somewhere in between the lines, she talked about Cardan, the constant bullying and her guilt. For mortals, they took it pretty well. They comforted her, they allowed her to cry on their shoulders and they listened.

  
Sighing, they hopped onto the back of the carriage.

  
"I'm sorry Jude," Roach said. She whipped her head up from her cellphone and he was holding a cloth. _Fuck_. Not a minute later, the three mortals were knocked out in the back of a flying horse carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that Queen of Nothing note I put in? Ahaha, this chapter was dialogue focused and mainly a filler (kind of, it's leading to their meet up) but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. Please let me know what you think and what I can improve on! This is my first ever fanfiction I dared to put online and to finish. I keep saying it but thank you for all the support! It truly means a lot. The next chapters may have first person's point of view (wink, wink.)
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention! I have an editing account on Instagram ( user @/ephemeralfilms ) but I have a Jude AU that this book is based on! Link to the edit: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv7fZIbgW8z/  
> I'm going to remake it so it follows this plotline and then make a trailer-like video.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cells. Jude-praise. Jealous!Cardan. Some other snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! I've been a bit busy (I've had at least three interviews this week and seven meetings + homework and my biology project!) Enjoy!

JUDE

Her head was  _ pounding _ . She craned her neck and felt the familiar sensation of her bones being relieved of it’s tensed state. The contrast of light forced Jude’s eyes shut as it caused terrible pain in the back of her head. Her wrists burned as if they were forcibly placed in a knot (which they were) and she groaned in both annoyance and pain. Of course, Roach was in front of her smiling sadly. He sat in a chair, turned so the backing was against his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized through the bars of her cell and Jude rolled her eyes in response. No, he wasn’t. Just like the rest of them, Roach deceived her. 

“Where are my friends?” She asked, swallowing her dry throat. God, she was parched. Was there any water nearby? She glanced at the walls. It seemed familiar. A fuzzy memory of visiting this area seemed to surface her mind before it faded.  _ It’s the PTSD _ , Jennie reminded her so often, and she could almost hear her say it aloud.  _ It’s normal to feel this way Jude, and it’s alright. You’ll bound to forget some things. The human mind wants to protect you _ .  _ It doesn’t make you weak for having feelings, or to feel guilty _ . Roach sighed a heavy breath.

“Just on the other side. Cardan wants to see you first.” Jude pretended to not hear the previous statement and twisted her hips and waist to try to relieve her bones once again. Perhaps staying in the mortal realm had detrimental effects on her bones? She didn’t know. The walls suddenly seemed interesting, especially the dirty green walls and mud-soaked floors. “Jude, I know what you’re doing and I know you can hear me. Just get this over with.” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re on about.” She replied disinterestedly, staring at the ceiling for change of scenery. In her defense, there wasn’t much to look at in this cell. It was between the wall, the floor and at Roach, which was not an option at the current moment. Roach sighed and walked off, probably going to fetch the High King. 

“Cardan’s the High King of Faerie, right?” Jennie asked from the cell next to her. Ah, so  _ now  _ she speaks up. “Why would he want to see you?” She asked genuinely. Jude flinched. She hadn’t told them who he was to her. Not like he was anything to her in the first place. Jude shrugged, even though she knew they couldn’t see her. Two figures emerged from the shadows.

“Hello  _ wife _ ,” Cardan said, smirking from the end of the hallway. Jude averted her eyes and bit her lip so she wouldn’t say anything cruel. The human world had taught her better than that. She was better than that.  _ Stupid jerk _ , she thought.

“Wife?” Both Jennie and Jackson shouted in unison. She could imagine them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Jude sighed and nodded her head. The queen of nothing and the wife of nobody. Feeling courageous, she managed to sneak a look up at the High King, but he was already staring.

CARDAN 

God, she was gorgeous. Even in the worst setting, the floors muddy and the walls stunk of mold, Jude couldn’t have been more captivating. Her almond brown eyes locked with his and she looked absolutely entrancing. Cardan wondered if Jude knew he dreamt of her while she was away. Would she know if she looked into his eyes? If he was at his most vulnerable state? Is that why after her eyes met his, she cast her eyes towards the muddy grounds?

“We have much to discuss.” He said, staring at her brown tendrils of hair. It fell in soft waves down her back. Towards her waist and his eyes followed to the slim fitting jeans (as mortals called them) and he licked his lips. Mortal-world Jude was going to be difficult to be around, he could tell. He swallowed. She looked good enough to  eat .

“No, we don’t. I need to go find my siblings. Let me go, Cardan.” She said, hardening her tone. The High King sighed. Why must she be difficult in the worse times? He unlocked the gate and inched towards Jude, who turned and raised her eyebrow. Obvious shock clouded her expression. “You’re letting me go? Just-Just like that?” She asked, hesitation in her eyes. Cardan blew a breathy laugh. 

“No.  _ We’re  _ going to find your siblings.” He said and placed his hands on her tied wrists. She flinched slightly but allowed him to untie the knot. Cardan knew that she could escape. He knew that she had an opening to leave but he also knew she wouldn’t have left without her human companions. Jude glanced at him through her dark lashes and dropped her gaze again. She still couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“Hold on, you entitled, sick asshole!” The female named Jennie shouted from behind the bars. “We’re coming along too! I didn’t lie to my mom, get gassed and knocked out just to stay in this cell.” The male  _ Jackson _  looked at her admirably. Cardan glared at him. Perfect Jackson with an idiotic perfect mortal facade that perfect Jude loved. Pathetic. Jude grinned at her best friend and Roach could’ve sworn the High King almost dropped to his knees.  _ He probably would’ve done anything for Jude to smile at him like that _ , Roach thought. Under his hood, he stifled a laugh. 

“Alright, you can accompany us. If you were to befallen any...unusualities, we’ll not be responsible for the outcomes.” He said darkly.

“Thanks for the obvious concern man. Why in the fuck did you marry this dude, Jude?” Jackson snorted, running his hand into his hair.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She said quietly, with a ghost of a smile falling over her features. Dull, mortal Jackson.  _ He didn’t deserve Jude _ , Cardan thought. However, neither did he for that matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. I'm tired and it's 10:30 where I live (which is really early for a high school student, I know) but I was so busy today. I would totally appreciate feedback <3\. Enjoy the rest of your day loves, or sleep tightly if you're going to bed just like I am (or will.)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jude bonding. Jurdan make-up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF SEX.

Roach fumbled with the cell keys as he felt the very awkward tension between the High King and his wife. Jude was standing to the side, particularly far from her husband and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Jennie mouthed something to Jude who only grimaced in response. Whatever she said must’ve had something to do with Cardan because she shuffled even further away from him. Jackson stepped out of the cell, followed by Jennie and they all stared at each other for a moment.

  
“I think we should wait until noon to head off,” Jude spoke quietly, casting her eyes towards the floor. “I have something to discuss with Jennie.” Jackson raised his eyebrow in response.

  
Both girls walked towards the hall entrance and turned a sharp corner. Jackson gave his best smile towards the king and his companion.

  
“So? Show me around.” He was met with a death glare from Cardan.

* * *

  
“Jennie, I cannot believe you and Jackson..you know! In the cell too?” She asked, adding a fake gag.

  
“I mean, they didn’t tie our wrists and..”

“The floor is unsanitary and I was knocked out five feet away from you guys!” Jude whispered, afraid of any faerie’s nearby. A laugh fell out from both girl’s lips. When Jude saw her best friend she didn’t notice much until she saw a familiar purple stain on her neck. Of course, Jennie noticed and mouthed to her ‘you should get some from your husband’, which forced Jude to grimace. They had sex once, on the night of their marriage and some other sexual favors were passed while she was his seneschal. Other than that, Jude did not want to ever be in a position where she was so vulnerable.

“Oh come on! But did you see how Cardan was looking at you? He looked at you like you were the last meal on Earth and he was starving. Maybe hot makeup sex should help you guys with your problems.” Jennie wiggled her brows and Jude swiped at the air in a declaration of denying that idea.

“No, no, no. We are here to save my brother and my sisters. Not to ‘fix things’ with Cardan.” She said, making quotation marks with her fingers. Jennie shot a look at her friend. She had watched Cardan practically undress the brunette with his eyes whilst having a look of adoration across his face. The High King was definitely whipped for her.

“He totally thought Jackson and you were a thing. It was so funny to watch him be jealous, by the way.” Jude wrinkled her nose. Ew. Jackson and she were just friends. Jennie dropped her jaw and a gleam of excitement fell across her eyes. Jude shook her head. She knew where she was going with this.

“No.”

“Even if you don’t reciprocate, I’ll tell Jackson no sex until he turns 21 unless he flirts with you and he’ll definitely flirt with you. Trust me, that’s how I got to use his car last week.” Jude shot her head up and dropped her jaw.

“Seriously? I asked him to borrow it once and he- wait. No!” She was getting distracted. “We are not making my h-” She paused to think. What was Cardan to her? “To make Cardan jealous!”

“It’s either or Jude. Hot makeup sex or mindless flirting from Jackson.” Jude almost threw up in her mouth. Jackson flirting with her? However, the idea of Cardan and her sharing a bed together seemed more appealing in a way. “You know I’m right Jude. And all that tension will be gone so Roach, Jackson and I don’t have to awkwardly look at you guys anymore.” Jude sighed. “But if you really don’t want this, I’m not going to make Jackson flirt with you or make you choose to have sex with Cardan. I was just joking.” Jennie said seriously.

“I know.” Jude smiled softly. “But you might just be right.”

“Wait, what?” Jennie shot her a look of confusion.

“I’ll tell you everything after.” Jude smiled mischievously.

“Oh. my. God.” Jennie gaped and followed her best friend towards the crown room. When they arrived, all three males were sitting in silence on the steps. They all got up and walked towards the two girls who tried to keep a laugh from leaving their mouths.

“Jude has some things to discuss with Cardan and I want to see the castle. So, let’s um, go!” Jennie pitched her voice higher, pretending to look at the stone walls. Jude almost winced. She was a terrible actress and a liar. She remembered to make a mental note of teaching her once they got back to the mortal realm. Jude heard the throne room doors shut and lock before she locked eyes with Cardan. She swallowed.

“My friend thinks we should have makeup sex.” Cardan blinked at his wife. What? Jude was totally regretting this. “Well, in the human realm many couples do this to relieve tension and-” Jude managed to blabber out before Cardan pulled her closer and captured her lips with his own. He held her jaw softly as she tugged at his shirt. Eight months, a week and three days without each other seemed to be an eternity.

“Are you sure you want this? Is this okay?” Cardan asked in between pants. Jude nodded feverishly, as he kissed her neck. Her breathing became ragged when he sucked against the skin he placed pretty kisses on. He could feel a tent in his trousers beginning to harden and Jude moaned in response to feeling it. In swift movements, both their shirts were gone and Cardan was sitting on the throne with Jude on his lap.

A click of her bra and both of them were half naked under the lights. The last time something intimate happened it was under the dark moonlight. Before their pants came off, Cardan looked at his wife again. Her hair was tousled and purple marks began to form on her neck and chest. Her cheeks were blotched with red and the sun glowed behind her, turning her brown hair into light honey and her warm coffee eyes hazel. She was absolutely breathtaking.

“I know I’m usually blunt and forward but we can stop at any time, Jude. Don’t be afraid to tell me.” Jude nodded.

“I want this.” She said firmly. I need this. Cardan gulped when she stepped back to pull down her slim fitting jeans. Her hands were at the edge of his pants and she tugged them down. She didn’t even touch him yet and he closed his eyes in absolute bliss. This was really Jude. Not dream-Jude, not a faerie or an imagination. Jude wraps her hand around his extremely hard length and pumps it a few times. Cardan groans in response.

“How far-” Jude drops her head to his tip and wraps her warm mouth around it. “That answers it.” He says, holding her hair back. Fuck. Jude felt his length at the back of her throat and almost gagged. “You really need to stop unless you don’t want to fuck,” Cardan says, pulling her up. He carries her towards the meeting table and places her down before putting his lips on her sensitive nub.

“Oh fuck!” Jude moans as he pushes his tongue everywhere. He presses against her clit and her breathing comes out uneven. Two fingers are inserted into her and curled whilst he presses his thumb against her clit. In a few minutes, she’s an exploding mess and Cardan grins with her on his lips. They’re back on the throne and Jude slowly lowers herself onto him. Her eyes are rolled back up into her head. Cardan see’s the stars. His mouth is against her breasts, neck and everywhere as Jude is moving back and forth against his lap. Holy fucking shit, Jude thought this was the best idea Jennie ever had.

“I love you,” Cardan pants into her neck, after leaving another reddish-purple mark on her neck. Jude nods, too intoxicated on the feeling of his girth in her stomach. Cardan’s everywhere, rubbing her clit and kissing her neck. They’re going faster and faster without realizing it before they both explode. Jude breathes heavily, her body limps and she drops her forehead against Cardan’s before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

  
He peppers her with small kisses and then she falls back into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this was extremely weird to write for me ahaha but don't worry angst fans. This isn't their happy ever after just yet. Also, the throne room sex is inspired by user @ goodmourning and their fic 'get me to the alter'. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I wrote at four a.m. Also, I'm not too sure why everyone thought Jackson was attracted to Jennie. I thought it was obvious that Jennie and Jackson were "friends-with-benefits" but .. that's a side plot I'm dealing with later. That's also why when Roach met them he smelled something familiar (it was an after-sex smell or something similar.)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler. More Jurden smut. Idk how to write smut because I'm a virgin.

A bright light was blinding me awake from my slumber. New York was not this bright, and definitely not this quiet. I closed my eyes and turned towards the wall that didn’t have a blinding sun and felt something hard poke at my nose.

“If you wanted to,” A short pause came. “Cuddle, as you humans call it, you could’ve asked me.” Jude widened her eyes and shot up from the bed, holding the silky blue sheets against her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly as she stared at her husband, now smirking at her. Everything came flashing back to her. The Throne. The kisses. 

“Where’s Jennie and um,” She was breathless, in every word she said it came out airy. She swallowed. “Jackson.”

“Preparing,” Cardan said, dropping his gaze to her chest. Though the silking blanket covered most of it, a fraction of side boob was visible to his eyes. 

“Eyes up here buddy,” Jude said, flicking her finger up towards her face. Cardan shook his head and chuckled, covering his eyes with his arm before leaning towards her. Jude leaned back.

“Am I not allowed to look at my wife?” He asked, pushing his elbows onto the pillow she was resting on previously. Jude pulled the sheet under her arms before swatting him away. However, that resulted in the sheets slipping off his chest and revealed a delicious toned stomach for Jude to cast her eyes on. She unintentionally licked her lips. “I suppose I’m not the only one indulging, am I?” Cardan asked with a raised brow. Jude’s cheeks turned bright red before flicking her eyes to the carpet. She thought it was going to be awkward but Cardan was just acting..flirty. Like they were in the beginning stages of a romantic comedy she would watch with Jennie and Jackson as she third wheeled and they made out in the back of the theatre. 

Cardan and her were different. They didn’t have an accidental coffee spill or lived next door forever to start their so-called relationship. In fact, they loathed each other when they first met. 

“Well, um, I’ll just-the bathroom” Jude stammered, using her hands to gesture towards the glass bathroom in Cardan’s room. She didn’t notice the sheet slipping from her arms and Cardan looked hungrily. Until she locked eyes with her husband, she finally noticed at what he was staring at.

“Oh.” Jude stared at the marks across her body. “My.” She stared at Cardan, who looked unapologetic. “God.” Jude flicked her eyes to the reflective glass across from her. “I think I’m going to kill you.”

“Be my guest.” He replied as she straddled him, the blanket covering his legs so her’s couldn’t touch.

-

Cardan had been staring at Jude’s peaceful figure for the past thirty minutes. A silky cloth draped over her body and sunlight glittered through her brown hair and fell against her skin. His finger traced the shape of her eyebrow to her nose and fell across her lips. 

“Just five more minutes.” She mumbled, pulling Cardan’s arm over her hips and she turned to face the window. He panicked and flicked his arm back to his side and swallowed nervously. Jude turned around again and poked her nose at his chest. 

“If you wanted to cuddle, as you humans call it, you could’ve just asked me.” He said nonchalantly. She sprang up so fast, pulling the sheet up with her, much to Cardan’s disdain. Her hair was down and the sun flickered through the gaps, making her look like an angel. Wide eyes, button nose, and pretty lips. A pink flush fell against her cheeks.

‘Where’s Jennie and Jackson?” She asked breathlessly. Cardan could hear her heart beating against her  _ wonderful  _ chest. He swallowed. 

“Preparing.” He said, dropping to look at the side of her boobs. 

“Eyes up here buddy.” She said, flicking her fingers. Cardan shook his head and chuckled. He could be civil if he wanted too, but his wife was so ravishing. 

“Am I not allowed to look at my wife?” He asked rhetorically, pushing towards her. In reality, he was trying to cover his other half, as it rose at the sight of his pretty brunette of a wide. Blood rushed towards it, aching to be inside her again. Cardan tried to keep a cool composure, but she lightly shoved him away. The blanket fell lower and he was begging for her not to see his embarrassingly, very awake, cock. Yet, her eyes drifted to his stomach, and she licked her lips. Somehow, he didn’t even think it was possible, even _more_  blood rushed to his dick. To distract her, he asked, 

“I suppose I’m not the only one indulging, am I?” He raised a brow and her pink cheeks were stained tomato red. 

“Well, um, I’ll just-the bathroom,” She stammered and Cardan flicked his eyes towards her naked chest.  _ Oh, gods above _ . Pink and purple marks started at the base of her neck and trailed down to her stomach.  _ His  _ teeth did that to  _ her  _ skin. He almost rolled his eyes back in pleasure. His tail sneakily pushed out from under him but he forcibly pushed it back. He tried hiding it from her yesterday and he was not going to let it embarrass him today. She locked eyes with him and then glanced at whatever he was looking at.

“Oh.” Jude stared at the marks across her body. “My.” She stared at Cardan, who looked unapologetic. “God.” Jude flicked her eyes to the reflective glass across from her. “I think I’m going to kill you.”

“Be my guest.” He replied as she straddled him, the blanket covering his legs so her’s couldn’t touch. He almost groaned when he felt her heat through the sheets. He very obvious erection sprung from it’s hidden spot and his hidden tail wrapped around her waist. Jude forgot all about getting revenge because she began moving her hips slightly, pushing her hand on his hard chest. His hands removed the blanket and began working on her chest, pulling her close to him. His mouth went on one, while his hand worked on the other.

“Oh my fucking-” She bit on his shoulder to silence her cries of pleasure. Oh god, they were dry humping like a bunch of young faeries, Cardan thought, rolling his eyes back. 

“Do,” Jude was breathless again. “You want to-fuck.” She felt his cool breath against her bud.

“Yes. Please.” Cardan said and felt her push his length into her. They moaned simultaneously, coming together as Jude rode him. 

“Cardan? Is Jude awake yet?” Jennie asked after knocking on his locked door. His hand instantly went up to her mouth to silence her moans and she continued to ride.

“No, she’s still sleeping. I’ll wake her though.” He said, trying not to groan at Jude’s eyes rolling back. 

“Okay.” She said and her footsteps fell against the floor. They continued to thrust and meet until they finally climaxed, minutes later. Jude rolled off him and panted. 

“Oh shit.” She said, giggling lightly. Cardan nodded. Oh shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent! Finals week was super stressful and I wasn't satisfied with my grade but whatever. I just need to relax before I start work in a week :) Sorry for the absence.


	8. Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break.

Hey guys. It's been a while, yes, I know. I'm not sure how long this break will last and I feel like this story is going in a direction I didn't want it to go to. I'll try to come back sooner but I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for all the love. I'll be rewriting or trying to get inspiration while I'm gone.


End file.
